Song fics
by void14
Summary: I was bored, so I wrote stories to go with some of the songs I like. Note: After Starscream dies he goes crazy
1. Dragula

_Dead I am the one, exterminating son  
slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
while they slowly turn, conquering the worm  
_

That piece of slag, Galvatron, still lives. How can that be? How come Rodimus Prime did not destroy him? Is he just like Optimus Prime, weak and unwilling to fight?

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
_

Galvatron, he must be destroyed, but how to get to him. How do I get to him? AAGH!_  
_

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
_

Soundwave, he's a telepath, maybe. No, he has shields, but not from ghosts.

_Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr  
_

I'll posses Soundwave, or one of my former wing mates. No, Soundwave is perfect._  
_

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
_

First attempt was a failure, but I can't give up until Galvatron is dead. Yes, his defenses are broken!_  
_

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
_

Yes, I have control over Soundwave, now to find Galvatron._  
_

_Do it baby, do it baby  
Do it baby, do it baby  
Burn like an animal  
_

All of this power to control and manipulate, but Soundwave refuses to us it. I'll put this power to the test. AAUGH, Unicron gave Galvatron power how could I forget?

_  
Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die  
_

No, I can't go back into Limbo, I must find a new host. Galvatron would do nicely. His mind is weak from years of madness. HAHAHA!_  
_

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
_

Soundwave thinks he can perform an exorcism to rid the "Mighty" Galvatron of me. Well he can't, I control Galvatron.

_  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
_

I will not give up. I don't care if Soundwave's telepathic powers enable him to communicate with me._  
_

_Do it baby, do it baby  
Do it baby, do it baby  
Burn like an animal_

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

My grasp, it's slipping. I…must…hold…on.

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am beaten back into limbo, but they will never forget me, Starscream!


	2. Bodies

This is about one of my characters, Shadow. Who I might use in a future fan fic. She looks like Optimus Prime with her armor on, but she's black with red optics and looks demon-like with her armor off. She was the last experiment of the twisted scientist Firestone.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
Floooooor!_

These chains hold my aching body to the wall. My back screams as the whip whacks it. I don't make a noise, or give my "creator" Firestone the pleasure of seeing me in pain. She must be destroyed, but I can't since I have maximum security restraints on all of my limbs.

_Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
here we go, here we go, here we go now  
_

I want out, now! My resisting against the restraints comes to no avail. I could blow flames, but the helmet, the restricting armor, AAUGH!_  
_

_One   
Nothing wrong with me  
Two  
Nothing wrong with me  
Three   
Nothing wrong with me  
Four  
Nothing wrong with me  
_

My wings flap and I weaken the chains. She whips me harder as I struggle more._  
_

_One   
Something's got to give  
Two  
Something's got to give  
Three   
Something's got to give  
, now..  
_

I hear the sweet sound of metal breaking, but escaping is just half of what I plan to do._  
_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
_

I turn and rip off all armor and tuck it away for use later. I flame the two drones that attack me. _  
_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
now...!  
_

Most of the base is now a mangled mess of twisted, burned, and molten metal. Firestone, I hear her right behind me and lunge. I know just the way to kill her._  
_

_Push me again  
This is the end  
_

I fill the emptiness in my stomach as two mechs enter the building._  
_

_here we go, here we go, here we go now  
_

I change back into my robot armor and greet them. I spin them a tale of how I was the only survivor of an explosion inside the base. I find out they are Optimus Prime and Ironhide of the autobots. They gladly take me back to their base._  
_

_One   
Nothing wrong with me  
Two  
Nothing wrong with me  
Three   
Nothing wrong with me  
Four  
Nothing wrong with me  
_

It's my first battle and not only do I find that the Firestone I destroyed was a clone, but the real one brought an army to dispose of me. I fend of most of the warriors, but my disguise restricts me from using all my power._  
_

_One   
Something's got to give  
Two  
Something's got to give   
Three  
Something's got to give , now...  
_

I explain quickly what really happened, but they still are doubtful._  
_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor _

A vat of acid is dropped on my head, destroying my armor. I roar in anger at Firestone. Elita-1, Optimus' mate, cries out as I spray my firy breath over my enemies.__

Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
let the bodies hit the... floor...  


She has me and is dragging me towards a strange room. I recognize it as Firestone's Nano-tech room. My struggling proves futile as the thick blast door closes behind me.__

skin against skin blood and bone  
you're all by yourself but you're not alone  
you wanted in and now you're here  
driven by hate consumed by fear  


I shriek as the nano bots work on my systems as I'm still conscious. My voice becomes more animal-like, my instincts become more primal, and I growl as the nano bots finish their 4 hours of work._  
_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
_

I ram the door that separates me from freedom. It rips off the wall and flies a good 40 feet before skidding to a stop. I shuffle out into the blinding sun light, covering my face with my wings.

_One   
Nothing wrong with me  
Two  
Nothing wrong with me  
Three   
Nothing wrong with me  
Four  
Nothing wrong with me  
_

I groan when I see Elita's pink form approach me. She reaches up and touches my muzzle. She does not flinch as I look at her beautiful face that holds no fear. I roar as an arrow imbeds itself in my shoulder. Firestone saunters up to the two of us and orders Elita to step away, but she won't. Firestone back hands Elita knocking her out._  
_

_One   
Something's got to give  
Two  
Something's got to give   
Three  
Something's got to give , now...  
_

A roar of anger tears itself from my throat. I lunge at my creator with every intention of annihilating her. I see guards approach my prone friend's body and turn to protect her. No one gets near Elita, but Ratchet and Optimus. As soon as I know my new found friend is safe I turn towards the opposition._  
_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
_

Firestone, she will die!_  
_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
_

The sound of metal ripping and twisting is music to my ears as I cut down her soldiers._  
_

_Hey...   
Go!  
Hey...  
Go!  
Hey...  
Go!  
Hey...  
Go!_

There is the taste of mech fluid in my mouth, Firestone's fluid. She is dead, and won't be back, ever. I throw back my head and roar at my victory.


	3. Wait and Bleed

**I am Prowl, autobot second in command and future bondmate of Jazz. I will fight for freedom of our planet to my death.**

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

No, this wasn't supposed to happen! The decepticons weren't supposed to capture him! His logic computer deemed this mission safe and had a low risk of decepticon attack, that's why he took the new recruits. Besides, the cons had just made another move for the allspark, they should still be licking their wounds.__

I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

Goodbye

I wipe it off on a tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is turning blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I picture me  


He was Prowl. He could handle the twins. This shouldn't even phase him, but why were they talking about 'converting' him. He was an autobot and not about to change.

_I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?_

I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this  
Why didn't I see this?  
Well, I'm a victim Manchurian candidate  
I have sinned by just makin' my mind up  
And takin' your breath away  


The pain that Soundwave's machine sent through him was as close to melting alive as he wanted to get. Surges rushed though him, and he convulsed and purged until he lost consciousness.

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  


The machine must have damaged his CPU, he was having trouble remembering who he was and what he was. He was an autobot, right?

**I don't know who I am. I am me, but who is me?**_  
Goodbye_

Soundwave practically giggled as he saw the last of Prowl burn out after months of experimenting. He could now successfully report that, yes, his machine did indeed erase autobot's programming. Now he just had to replace it with the beautiful personality he had labored over. He decided that the designation Barricade suited it. He was so giddy, now he could have 'Prowl' as a sparkmate and satisfy his long-felt obsession with the gorgeous mech.__

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free

Barricade's first battle made his head hurt. Why did he feel somewhat connected to those autoscum, particularly the one named Jazz? This disturbed him, but he thought it best to keep it to himself. Oh, how Megatron praised him. He felt honored and slightly disgusted. He'd have to discuss this glitch with Soundwave, after all the mech was his sparkmate.__

I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

And it waits for you

**I am Barricade, decepticon and sparkmate of Soundwave. All hail Megatron!**


End file.
